What I Hold Dearest
by duO bAbiE
Summary: Heylo everyone! It's Syaoran and Sakura's wedding day! Syaoran's POV on how they finally got there. Again not much of a plot... but just sweet fluff. Syaoran's feeling for Sakura.


What I Hold Dearest  
By: duO-bAbiE  
Email: duObAbiE_dOnO@yahoo.com  
  
Author Notes: Heylo everyone! Here's another one of my POV's. It's Syaoran's and his wedding day with Sakura. Again not much of a plot... (I think Midnight had more of a plot then this... ^.^) but this is just sweet fluff. Hope you like and if not flames are welcome! LOL... now onwards!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor, they belong to Clamp. I have absolutely no money... please don't sue! .  
  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Sakura was asleep in my arms for the first time in our lives together as man and wife. Now until the end of time, she will always be by my side as I am always by her's. As I lay awake, looking at her sleeping face, I was mesmerized by her beauty, her grace, her sweetness, and kindness. So much more then I will ever deserve. But now she is mine and I will never at her go. My wife.  
  
It was only 10 years ago when we first met. Things had changed so much since then. Going through all the hard work and card capturing days, I had learned to trust her. When I was lonely she was there to be my friend. I couldn't have asked for more. I knew that in her shoes, I wouldn't have put that much effort in ME. But she did and that counted the most. After 6 years of friendship the love that I had for her was too much to keep to myself. Sneaking to see her every night I was finally caught when I faithfully fell off her roof. That was when I found out she felt the same about me. My angel.  
  
Our wedding was a success, with Tomoyo-chan's and Eriol-kun's help how couldn it not be? Tomoyo-chan had managed the entire affair and Eriol-kun had kept things in check and made sure everything ran smoothly, while I stressed over all the other insignificant details. She had made the most beautiful wedding gown for Sakura and had done all the flower arrangements. She even allowed us to throw the after party at her house. In fact, she insisted that we do. In her big dinning room it's was like a ball. Streamers had adorned the elegant halls and flowers were laid out in every corner. The food was great too, since Tomoyo-chan had insisted to see to it. I knew she would do anything for her best friend, but she really out did herself for my wedding with Sakura.  
  
Eriol-kun had accompanied her and helped her during the entire affair. I have a feeling that they are going to follow in our footsteps soon. I laughed at that thought. Tomoyo and Eriol, what a pair they are going to be! Eriol had taken all orders from his girlfriend and it seemed as if she was always in charge. Can't blame him for weakening but I would too when Tomoyo-chan gets determine. After all these years together my relationship with Eriol had grown a bit more sturdy. Though at time he still irritates me by calling me his descendent.   
  
My whole family was there. My mother, sisters and even Meilin came from Hong Kong. Meilin came to wish Sakura and me happiness. And also, to my shock, to introduce me to her fiancé. In addition to my guest, we had Sakura family and many of our friends since 10. Everyone had a great time talking and dancing. I couldn't help but laughed when Yamazaki-kun told another story only to get bonked on his head by his wife, Chiharu-chan.  
  
Touya and Yukito was also present dressed up handsomely for Sakura. They had been married for 3 years already and they seemed so happy together. Touya had congratulated me in the halls and gave me a brotherly hug reminding me of my duties. This was a major turn-around from the usual glare that we used to exchange with each other only a couple of months ago. I am glad I had the talk with Touya while we still had a chance. We both agreed that we only wanted what was best for Sakura. Touya promised to treat me more civilized while I promise him when Sakura and I wed, I would not take her away from him and her family. I finally understood his brotherly love and was no longer afraid of his rejection. Took us long enough. 10 years and things only cleared up some months ago. We both agreed we were both too stubborn and protective of the Cherry Blossom. We needed to allow her to become her own women. We finally came in terms with our fears and were able to shake hands on neutral grounds. Something that made Sakura very happy.  
  
Now here I am blessed with this angel lying beside me. Whatever I did to deserve her, I thank the Gods for it every minute of everyday. Looking over at her tenderly, I tightened my arms around her unconsciously. She began to stir and slowly her bright emerald eyes opened looking into my own honey-brown ones.  
  
"Syaoran? Why are you still awake? Go to sleep, honey," she spoke sleepily.  
  
"I was just about to Sakura. I just wanted to look at you for a while longer. My angel," I replied.  
  
"I love you," she mumbled into my neck as she drifted off in slumber again.  
  
"I love you too," I said silently to myself but loud enough in my heart for her to reply.  
  
"I know."  
  
Pulling her close to my body, I closed my eyes slowly following her in my sleep. Not able to control my last thoughts a wide grin spread on my face along with a light blush of contentment. She's finally my wife, I thought. The love of my life, she holds my heart in the palm of her hands. She broke through my wall of indifference and somehow she made me love her without me knowing it. The one I hold dearest in my heart, from now till eternity. And forever more. Sakura.  
  
~Owari~  
  
More Author Notes: Thank you everyone that had reviewed Midnight! I'm very grateful that you all had loved it so much. I was a little worried that it was a bit weird. ^. ^ Glad that there are others that love sweet fluff as I do. Please enjoy all that I can do. (Which is not much... ^. ^) I also hope this isn't a disappointment, and even though Syaoran does sound a bit out of character but they are a lot better and by this time I think Syaoran would have been a much cooler and emotion guy. heh...heh... ^.^ Byies!  



End file.
